


【弦蝴蝶】等身抱枕（pwp）

by Chocolate1208



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 22:42:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20217487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolate1208/pseuds/Chocolate1208
Summary: Kondraki给了Clef一份大礼。





	【弦蝴蝶】等身抱枕（pwp）

Clef一回家就收到了一份来自Kondraki的大礼。

——当他一进门就看到对方正抱着他的等身抱枕自慰的时候。

“……你怎么突然回来了。”

Kondraki死死地盯着Clef。天知道他今天会早回来。他心里暗自腹诽着，这样就像是他对Clef的依恋和欲望如同海浪一般无法克制的汹涌，这他可不承认。就算这是真的他也不承认。他发誓。

“没多少事我就回来了呀。”

Clef的语气一如既往地轻快。他已经从最初的震惊和难以名状的喜悦中缓过神来，带着他特有的，柴郡猫似的笑容靠近了抱枕后的人。

“倒是Konny，你可给了我一个天大的惊喜啊。”

随即一同前来的，就是极具Clef特色的，一个侵略性的吻。

Kondraki有点头晕。

他发誓他不想这样。被Clef摁在床上狠狠地干，这本来就对他来说是一件很丢面子的事情——因为对象是Clef。尽管前一分钟他还在Clef的等身抱枕前低声呻吟着，但抱枕和真人根本不是一个概念好吗讲真的，至少那不会有人对着他讲荤段子。

“你看起来很渴望我的样子嘛。”

“闭嘴。”

就是这样。那双湛蓝的眸子自上而下盯着他，金发下的玩味的表情如此熟悉。Kondraki几乎克制不住自己想把对方从床上踹下去的冲动。

但有什么打断了他的这股冲动。

Clef埋入他身体的手指触碰到了一处禁地。

“……唔！”

酥麻的电流自下穿过体内，Kondraki几乎难以自禁地泄出一声呻吟。等他反应过来时已经晚了，Clef的笑容更加灿烂，一脸计谋得逞的兴致勃勃。

“怎么？还说不想吗？”

……Fuck。

Kondraki自暴自弃般拽住对方衣角吻了上去。

衣服散落一地。床上两人缠绕在一起。

Clef肆意侵占着身下人最防守薄弱的一点。他清楚他亲爱的Konny只是碍于自尊，这看看他每晚抱着那个抱枕睡得多安心就知道了好吗。他所做的也不过只是让Kondraki自己把他那些多余的尊严敲敲碎，好让他看看自己真实的想法究竟是什么。

“在漫漫长夜中紧紧相拥”。这听上去的确够浪漫，只可惜对象是个印了个像人的东西还塞了棉花的玩意而不是真人。

“唔……我说……”

Kondraki突然开口，带着暗哑的嗓音。

“你……就这么点本事吗，Cleffy？”

还是需要来点教训呢。

Kondraki的气息已经有点不稳，绿宝石般的眼睛蒙上了一层水雾。即使如此，他还是喘息着向Clef挑起眉，尾音带上了些挑衅似的甜腻上扬。

看呀，这不是很想要嘛。

Clef不恼。倒不如说他很满意。他嘴角的弧度又大了些，视线对上Kondraki确是有些涣散的双眸。

“那就来试试看啊。”

老天，他大概要完了。

Kondraki还保有最后一丝理智的时候意识到了什么。

疯了。他快要疯了。

Clef把他死死地向下压在床里，在疯狂地干他。他已经被操射了好几次了，可那个该死的家伙一次也没有。

这个狗娘养的……怎么还不……他发了什么疯……

Kondraki的脑海里混乱地浮现出几个破碎的词组。那个Clef还在他的身上辛劳地耕耘着，时不时还凑到他耳边讲些荤话。

“怎么样，舒服吗？”

“哦Konny你现在可真漂亮。”

“唔……C，Clef……哈……”

他想让他闭嘴，可所有的语言都在出口时被激烈的抽插打散成不成句的呻吟，最后他只能断续地念着Clef的名字，手中紧紧攥着床单。

然后他又要高潮了——哦那是什么操蛋的玩意！

“Clef……！你放开！”

“Konny你等下，一起去不好吗？”

Clef在他的耳边低语——这该死的用手把他的马眼堵上了。他被憋得难受，想挣扎又被更大的力度钉死在床里。

“这样就可以快点结束了，你不想吗？”

天，这和结束有什么关系……

Kondraki脑子里已经是一片混乱了。他是真的快被玩坏了。就算现在Clef把手松开，他或许也射不出什么来了，更何况这家伙现在把他堵上了。欲望不断堆积着无法释放，他感觉自己在这痛苦的欢愉中快要窒息。他大口喘息，全身都颤抖起来。

“Clef……Clef……放手……求你了Cleffy……”

他已经不知道自己在说什么了，这样的态势要是在他清醒的时候让他知道他绝对会杀了自己和Clef这该死的家伙。他的声音染上了些许哭腔，无助的泪从带红的眼角滑落。

Clef的目的达到了。

“好啦，好啦……结束了，Konny。”

他把Kondraki转向自己，然后松开手。

Kondraki几乎是在一瞬间释放了。他的眼前闪过一道白光，前端射出一股稀薄的浊液。Clef感到他的阴茎被紧紧绞住，强烈的快感让他低低地叹息一声，终于交代在了Kondraki的体内。

他吻去了Kondraki的泪痕，抱紧了他。

“所以，你为什么比起真人更喜欢抱枕呢？”

“闭嘴。”

清理时，Clef这么问。要不是浑身酸痛，Kondraki真想一脚踹飞这个不自知的家伙。抱枕可不会把他弄得这么狼狈。

……虽然的确挺爽的。

他不得不承认，Clef的技术其实还算不错。又或许是他本来就喜欢这样被粗暴对待？大概。

总之，Clef现在在为他服务，他理应享受。

善后结束，Clef把Kondraki放回床上，自己也躺上去。

“晚安，Konny，”Clef说，“我爱你。”

“这是谎言之父的一个真心。”他又补充。

“啧，行吧。”Kondraki耸耸肩。“那么，我也是。”

“晚安，Cleffy。”

第二天早上，关于Clef发现暂时被没收了抱枕的Kondraki正埋在他怀里睡觉，这就是另外一件事了。


End file.
